Incredulous Encounter
by Angy1996
Summary: Lara grieves about Alistairs death.But another adventure awaits her when someone she thought was dead appears at her Manor.What will happen if an old enemy appears to be very much alive and what will she do to stop him from killing her and her beloved...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Past<br>She walked down the stairs. Lara Croft, an amazing archeologist ready for everything was now broken inside. It had been one month since her best friend Alistair Fletcher was murdered by her Doppelganger…Lara was furious, rage burning under her skin…but still that wasn't helping at all…She remembered everything, every little detail of his murder. 

_Heading for the tech room which was untouched from the flames, she turned around…She had a feeling…a very bad feeling and her instincts never lied… looking at her reflection, she started taking slow steps close to the glass…But to her surprise it wasn't her… "No..." she knew what was happening… a Déjà vu … It was her Doppelganger this time. She had white skin, her hair was crimson red. She was pale and veins were visible on her face and hands…but what made Lara terrified were Doppelganger's eyes. They were golden…Lara unholstered her gun and started moving backwards in order to open the doors and get out of there…And then it happened…Alistair walked in coughing when Doppelganger shot him…Lara panicked, pressed the button and the doors opened, but she found herself face to face with Doppelganger who disarmed her and kicked her on the stomach letting her there…she left and Lara very quickly ran to Alistair and started pressing his wound to stop the bleeding, but nothing was happening. He turned to Lara and started talking "I feel…bloody awful..." "Shhh just lie still" she responded but he wasn't listening…he knew he wasn't going to make it. "I'll see…see you…" "Alistair hold on!" she interrupted again, but he didn't care "…see you…in…Avalon…" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Damn it! "She cursed out loud.  
><em>

Being lost in her memories she didn't realize she was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Zip was looking at her, his face full of concern. He kept on holding her shoulder for some minutes till he said "Girl, if you keep up this way you are going to loose your mind. "She looked at him, Zip was her second best friend, he was always there for her and he always cared about her. But she wasn't in mood so she simply said "Maybe I already have, Zip…" He looked at her, sorrow obvious in his face and after a moment he talked. "Go get some rest Lara… I'll be in the tech room…if you need anything…" "I know, I will tell you… Thanks !" she got up and made her way slowly to her room and without stopping she went at her bathroom and took a look into her mirror…She was tired and she could feel it…_Damn how am I like that?_ She thought to herself. Her eyes were red (result of crying for hours) and she was pale. She took her clothes off and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water melt her thoughts and concerns. When she realized that the water couldn't take away her pain, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. What Lara wanted now was a cup of tea. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top and for some reason she put her hair in a braid. Wait, why did I make my hair like that? Before she could think anything else, she heard a loud noise from her library and that was when her instincts said to her something was wrong.  
>When she stepped in the library, her mouth fell open. A flying thing had destroyed her desk and it was coming towards her. <em>"No way, no way, no way. It's been six years. It can't be!"<em> The thoughts were running in her head. She ducked then raised to her feet and ran down the stairs after the flying thing. It smashed the door and Lara cursed under her breath. She opened the door and sprinted out when the Chirugai was caught by his owner. _"What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming or is it truly him?"  
><em>"I bet you hate me for that Lara" he said calmly. Lara couldn't move, it was like her feet turned into ash. Kurtis took some steps closer slowly.  
>"Not happy to see me?"<br>"You are dead!"  
>"Do I look like dead?"<br>"Well you should! I never found you in the Strahov."  
>"I left you a souvenir…" he pointed, looking at his Chirugai.<br>Lara stopped talking. The only thing she wanted was to hug him and never leave him again…but she couldn't. That wasn't her.  
>"So you took what you came for" she said immediately regretting that she said it.<br>"I don't think so" he said and when he saw her puzzled face he added "I came here for you…"  
>Zip stood at the door looking at Lara, Winston next to him, looking at the stranger. Then to their surprise Lara collapsed and the stranger caught her in mid-air. They both rushed at Lara's side and made sure she was okay. Then Zip turned to Kurtis and said "Man start talking. NOW!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I would like to thank gyikhu for the help (you are great thanks :D) and those who faved my uuum story so here it is chapter2**

Chapter 2

Truth

Zip was standing right in front of the stranger, his eyes measuring him from head to toes. After a brief moment Zip talked.

" who exactly are you?"

Kurtis looked Zip and smirked. "Kurtis Trent» He stated like it was obvious. Zip looked at him surprise overtaking him.

"Kurtis Trent? You are the guy Lara met in Paris and Prague six years ago? "

"I see Lara talked to you about me. "

"Yeah she did. She told me everything including the scene in the Louvre. She also told me that you were dead but it looks like you are fully alive."

Kurtis looked Zip and then spoke. "Why everybody wants me dead? "

Zip had enough. He was furious and Kurtis could see it .

"Oh Mr. Trent we thought you were dead because you never called, never mailed, never tried to activate that Frisbee that you are holding in your hands right now…"

Kurtis was ready to protest about the "Frisbee" but he was cut by Zip again

"Lara was searching for you for one year! You listen? ONE YEAR! She had hopes and six years passed and you never showed up! SO what did you want her to believe?That you were alive and kicking?"

Kurtis couldn't believe…"_One year? She was looking for me?Damn it! Well done Trent! Couldn't you just pick the damn phone and call her? "Zip_ was still looking at Kurtis when he saw something. Was it pain?He couldn't understand but whatever it was it wasn't good. Winston come in the room and looked at the men. They both looked like they were ready to fight. He turned at Zip and asked quickly but politely

"Zip would you like me to bring you something?"

"No thank you Winston" Then Winston turned at Kurtis and asked

"Sir would you like to drink something?"

"No thank you"

Zip then turned to Kurtis and said to him "Man do me a favor" Kurtis expression changed, he looked puzzled

"What?"

"Just don't hurt her." Kurtis eyes widened but he nodded. Then he thought off something "Look man can I go see her? " Zip looked at him the concern in Kurtis face was obvious…

"Ok go but if I hear her yell you won't like it".

Lara was in her bed and she was certain that she could hear Zip's voice arguing with someone else."_Alright or I'm truly loosing it or it's god damn true that he is alive." _She got out of her bed and walked out at the balcony and took a look at the silver moon. It was a great night but there were no stars on the sky, and then she felt someone's eyes piercing her back. "You know staring is not the best way to get a woman to talk to you…"She told. Lara of course knew when she had been watched and of course she didn't really like it. It was disturbing and frustrating her. She turned around and faced the man standing at her door. He was tall, his body was well built and he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, but what Lara liked the most was his brilliant face. He was exactly the same person that he was in the Louvre and she was happy to see that. He was attractive and she knew it god damn well from the first time she saw him in Café Metro.

Of course Kurtis could hear every single thing she was thinking .Though he hadn't changed at all she was a lot changed from the time they met for the first time. She was a lot more attractive. Her clothes was different and her hair, that used to be in a braid, was now only a high ponytail which he adored. Of course one thing that hadn't changed was the beautiful colour of her eyes. Those chocolate like orbs that he couldn't resist.

"_Wow,im bloody stupid! Get a grip Trent you must not get attached!_

" "_What if you want to, you fool?" a_ little voice from the back of his head whispered in his brain

"_I'll try not to! Now stop annoying me!" _and then said quickly "Long time, no see Lara…I kinda...missed my old friend…How are ya doing? "

"Well I have been fighting a friend of mine, my Doppelganger, a goddess who wanted to set hell on earth, and….I lost my best friend in one of those battles, and I had my house burned…So I could say I had a pretty tough time…How about you?"

Well she couldn't believe that she said all these things. He had an effect on her and she still didn't know if it was good or bad. He looked at her puzzled at the beginning but before he could talk his Chirugai escaped from his grip and flew around the room and to his surprise stopped behind Lara. So he talked.

" I got captured , tortured almost killed and I was calling my Chirugai and it didn't come to me…At first I thought you destroyed it or something but when I came here and summoned it I understood you didn't! " He was still looking at the Chirugai which was now closed, on Lara's hands and then he looked at her face which looked worried

"Captured, tortured and almost killed?What happened to you?Why didn't you called for help Kurtis?"

"_I don't know either why I didn't…" _he thought

"I didn't want to get you into trouble" he finally said. The pain in her eyes was obvious…She couldn't lose him too…It would be too hard…

"How long have you been tortured?"

"Ummmm I better keep my mouth shut next time…"

"I said how long!"She said a bit irritated now.

"Jeez take it easy Lara. All these years I've been capture and when Karel found a new partner he kicked the living shit out of me …" He admitted and then he felt a pain on his back. The pain in his eyes was enough for Lara to understand that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Nothing at all…" He explained though he couldn't hide it…

"Turn around !"

He did as he was pulled his t-shirt over his back and Lara gasped…A huge scar was on his back along with other scars…But there was a big cut which was fresh and it was bleeding.

"You know you are stupid but I'm not really going to comment that now…" she said and got to her feet

"I'm going to get a first aid kit. Be right back!" She went downstairs and yelled

"WINSTON!" while searching for the kit. He appeared on the door of the kitchen concerned "Ms Croft are you alright?"

"Yes…Winston do me a favor."

"Yes ma'am…"

"Get a room ready for Mr. Trent. He is staying with us tonight.

"Yes Lady Croft…"

"Oh and Winston?"

"Yes Lady Croft…"

"Don't ever call me Lady Croft again…"

"Yes Lad…Miss Croft…"

_Meanwhile Kurtis was out at the balcony looking at the sky. Of course his mind was full with Lara. She was different…only her mind seem to be the same after six years…He could still listen her concerned thoughts from downstairs where she was…"_Why didn't he called…I could have helped him…I'm sure I could have…And Karel is alive? How did he made it?And who is his new partner Kurtis was talking about? Pfffffft here goes nothing…Mental note: Make sure to ask Kurtis everything eventually!" _

Lara got into her room holding a big first aid kit in her hands.

"Sit down and get the t-shirt off"

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that Lara?" he joked but Lara starred daggers at him.

"No so take it off or I'm going to…"

"OKAY OKAY relax…"He took off his blouse revealing the cut again. It was nasty and big it started from his upper back finishing at his lower . "_Damn even with his back is very nice even with those scars and that big tattoo…Argghh Damn it Lara concentrate…" _She thought. Kurtis was happy with her thoughts and when he smiled he remember that she didn't know about the telepathy he owned…

"Okay stay still…"

"Why what are you going to….ow….Jeez Lara it hurts stop it…"he started cursing and screaming as she cleaned his wounds with iodine…

She bandaged the wound and he stopped cursing…then he laughed.

"What?"

"You know when I'll need treatment I will try to stay away from you…"he laughed again , and although it wasn't really funny she laughed too.

He grabbed her wrist and he said to her a gentle thanks and then got up and made his way for the door when she stopped him.

" You are staying here tonight."

"But…"

"No buts, you are staying here tonight. End of conversation."

Lara grabbed his wrist and took him to his room. Then she looked at him and she said

" Ok so here is your room…It's late go to sleep…Good night..."

"Night Lara…Thanks again…for…everything"

She didn't answer she just nodded and turned around going back to her room closing her door and falling immediately on her bed…

"_You are welcome…"_she thought before she fell asleep…

**Oooook so here is a bigger chapter (wow I made a new record :D) and I hope you like it :D thanks again to gyikhu for the inspiration ( see what two people can make from ONE idea? :D it's madness ) Ok so review guys! Whoever let a review takes candies biscuits and those chocolates wrapped in white and blue paper :D ( yeah you know which chocolate I mean :D ) **

**P.S.: Sorry for any typo, grammar and so on mistakes I got a lower but still I have one year to talk English with someone so I have started forget ;P **


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate it very much and that's what keeps me going :) thanks you gyikhu for the help you provide :) our stories ended up very different in the end :) so enough with me I must write a chapter here :)**

Chapter 3

Nightmare_ __

_Lara was walking down a hall. It was dark and she could hear 2 voices and she knew both of them. The one voice was coming from a female and the other from a male. She found a door and opened it inches in order to see who was talking with who and her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw the persons standing in front of her. There she was. Amanda her old best friend talking with...Karel?Then they suddenly both talked ._

"_Amanda I know you want revenge my love, but we have to wait till the time comes...Then she is all yours..." _

"_But Karel you don't understand...I want her to pay for what she have done to me...And that stupid Kurtis the Lux something escaped and he was the only way to get her in our tracks ..."_

"_But that's the plan dear,besides he will go to her...I'm sure of it..." Suddenly he looked at the open door ,that Lara was listening the conversation from, and smiled like he knew that she was there. Then he smiled at Amanda and said _

" _I promise you my love you will have her soon enough. And we will kill the Lux Veritatis warrior and achieve our goal...but he will die painfully and slowly...like his father did..."and after a brief moment his whole appearance changed. He was no longer Karel but...Lara. Then Karel/Lara grinned and spoke his final words _

"_Shape shifting was always a great ability..."_

_She couldn't stand it anymore. She closed the door behind her and kept on walking down the hall till she found another door,opened it,looked around to make sure nobody was in and then stepped inside a big room. It was huge and she didn't understood how she got there. It reminded her of the arena where Karel and Ekchard set free Boaz. She was looking around when she noticed a man lying on the floor. She ran quickly next to him and turned him around in order to see his face That was the time she felt her whole world crush and turn into ass._

"_Kurtis?" _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed and woke up._"No fucking way,i won't allow this. I JUST WON'T !" _she thought,and before she could thing anything else she heard knocks on her door. _"Damn it...I woke them up..." _She looked at the small wooden table next to her bed which had a small clock on it. Then she realized what time it was. Three in the morning wasn't her usual and Zip hated that hour...

"Come in..."she said but she didn't got out off her bed.

"Hey you okay?"Kurtis was standing at the door and looked concerned and Zip was behind him and he was holding a riffle... _"Damn Zip thinks someone broke into my room..." _she thought concerned while she looked at Zip and then again at Kurtis. Then she tried to keep her voice steady and asked.

"Why are you holding a riffle Zip?"

"I thought something bad happened...Girl you scared me to death...control your screams...I'm going to bed,see ya tomorrow..." he said a bit annoyed now,he placed the riffle on his shoulder and took off for his room. When Kurtis turned around to leave though Lara bit her lower lip and said

"Can we talk?" she was a bit anxious about what that dream was and what it meant.

"Of course..."he answered and made his way to her bed _"good thing I can read minds,though that time I didn't want to see what I saw...and now I have to explain to her about that ability too..." _he thought and tried not to show that he knew what she wanted to tell him but then he had an idea and her thoughts helped him a lot...

"_OK now how do I explain to him what I saw... he might think I am crazy..." she thought.._

"_Believe me I don't think you are crazy. I saw what you saw..." _ a deep voice said in her mind...Then she looked up in his eyes and her jaw fell open.

"What?You read minds? how can you...i mean why didn't you tell me?"she asked surprised and frustrated at the same time.

"You never asked Lara...besides I was about saying to you...tomorrow..."he explained but he knew she wasn't convinced...besides she was Lara Croft.

"Yeah tomorrow...so I don't have to say anything to you...about the dream..."she said a bit irritated.

"Nope you don't need to..."He looked at her and he just left the words come out.

"Look Lara you changed. Your mind is the only think that reminds me who you were...6 years ago..."

Lara couldn't understand what he meant...she was the same...wasn't she?she considered his sayings for a moment and then answered.

"I am who I am ...Now can you possibly stay out of my head?"

"No I don't think so..." he said jokingly

She left a sight and growled...Then Kurtis asked.

"Come on what do you have to hide Lara?" "_A lot of things ..." _ she thought but finally said.

"Nothing I just hate stalkers"

"Ouch that hurt...You haven't got over it yet?"

"Of course not!"She said...She was amused at how irritated he looked.

"Night Lara..."He said as he made his way to the door and then out off the room.

"_Stupid American..."s_he thought .She knew he would listen.

"_Hey I heard that..."_he answered back when he closed the door and walked down the hallway to go to his room.

"_Once again you are in my head...Can you please get out off it?" s_he said to him but she laughed. She couldn't be angry with him anyway.

"_Sorry..."_He said but this time he was laughing too. He was relieved she wasn't angry with him...

"_Good night Kurtis" _she finally said,closing her eyes and immediately falling asleep.

"Lara..."a voice came from the surroundings

"Five more minutes...please..."She replied...she couldn't wake up...not now...after the nightmare she had a better dream...Well she didn't know that Kurtis caused this...

"Lara wake up … it's 12 in the noon..."The voice said again...

"What?" Lara jumped out off her bed and looked around only to come face to face with Kurtis...

He looked amused and then he started laughing. She looked around and realized that there was still no light in her big room. The curtains where closed so she made her way at each one off them and opened them. Then she turned her face at Kurtis and asked irritated.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cause I was just kidding...Its eight thirty..."

"Oh...wait...How did you get in here?Don't you know you need permission to come in?"she asked angry

"What means 'permission'?"He asked jokingly...He liked making her feel bad tempered...

She didn't answer,she laughed...and then she became serious again...but when their eyes met she saw something in his deep blue eyes...she starred a bit more and then understood...it was love. She stopped looking at him afraid that she would give her thoughts were interrupted by his comment.

"You are kinda cute when you are sleeping...oops did I say that aloud?"he said while laughing so she couldn't help the laughter his comment caused her...Of course Kurtis meant it...He was in her room for over an hour looking at how vulnerable the adventurer looked...so peaceful and fragile..."_and to be honest...i prefer her that way..." _he thought and then quickly mentioned something she hadn't realized. She wasn't wearing too many clothes.

"Nice pj's by the way "

Lara looked down and realized that she was wearing only a bra like top and knickers and blushed.

"Okay that's it...Get out " she wanted to be serious but she couldn't...no one can be serious with Kurtis around.

"Nah I think I'll stay a bit longer..."Kurtis said and a cocky smile appeared on his face...

"OUT KURTIS...NOW!"she said and made him get out of her room...and when he was finally out she locked the door,just in case he came back,and quickly went for a shower...It was the first day after 1 month that she felt alive and happy...and he was the one that was causing it...She smiled at herself took off her pj's and got into the large bath tub. "Well it's gonna be a big day..."She said allowing the hot water fall an her body...

**ok so please R&R that keeps me going :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friendship,love,and …Mercenaries...

Lara walked down the stairs and looked at the big hall..."_Everybody's in the kitchen then"_She thought as she opened the door and found Kurtis and Zip laughing and Winston looking at them,a disapproving expression on his face.

"Boys what is so funny?"She asked while she made her way to the refrigerator. She took out of it some bread for a sandwich ,mayonnaise,cheese and then sat next to Kurtis. But no one answered her question and she turned to Winston to take an answer.

"Winston...Why were they laughing?"Winston turned around and looked at her. His icy blue eyes examined her from head to toe. He realized she looked happy .He smiled and answered

"Oh because Zip said something about his family..."he looked at Zip and closed his eye . Kurtis and Zip felt relieved that Winston didn't tell that they were laughing with something about Lara. Then Kurtis took the ingredients away from Lara's hands and started making the sandwich for her. She looked at him stunned. What was he thinking,that she couldn't keep a knife?

"No I was actually thinking of making it for you because I like taking care of you..."He answered her thoughts...though he did it out loud.

"Hey Kurtis how did you did that?" Zip asked surprised at what Kurtis said to Lara. He knew that Lara would think something like what she thought...but he couldn't understand how Kurtis knew what she was thinking...

"To answer your question Zip...i read minds and move things with my mind...that's how I'm doing this.."and with a single movement of his hand the fork that Zip was holding was in the air floating...Lara just looked at the fork but she was not surprised...She knew Kurtis could move things with telekinesis...and then she remembered the Chirugai. She looked at the weather outside. It was cloudy and rainy but that wouldn't stop her from training. She grabbed the now ready sandwich Kurtis was holding and stood up and made her way to the door and shouted over her shoulder "Thanks Kurtis..."She didn't want to waste any more time so she rushed up to her room and changed into her sweat pants and a black tank top. But before she went out at the training course she searched the whole room. First under her bed , then in her wardrobe ,under the couches and then out in the huge balcony where she found it lying on the small table. Lara stepped closer and took the Chirugai in her hands._"it's so beautiful...But why don't you obey your master..." _Lara thought as she closed her eyes and imagined it flying around,orange sparkles behind it, and then she felt a vibration...She opened her eyes and saw that it was open,the five ferilium blades were deadly and out and she couldn't understand what was going on. She rushed out of her room and run down the hallway without stopping at nothing till she found Kurtis at the bottom of the stairs. Then she spoke.

"Tell me that you tried to summon it"She begged him as she got the Chirugai in front of him in order to catch his attention. He looked at her surprised and confused at the same time

"Why?What happened"He asked still looking at the Chirugai which she was holding almost in hes face.

"Because I closed my eyes and imagined it flying around and when I opened them again it was active...What the hell is going on with it?"

"Whoa hold on a sec. It got activated when you imagined it flying?"He asked...He couldn't believe it. Even his father tried to use it and it never got activated by Konstantine. How the hell was it possible for her to use it?

"Yeah that's what happened...So what's going on?"Lara asked loosing her patience ...she bit her lower lip when Kurtis looked into her eyes..._"Couldn't you just have brown eyes...or green?Why that hypnotizing blue...Damn Lara get a grip..." _She thought and got interrupted by Kurtis who now closed his eyes and raised his hands, palms out and then she felt the Chirugai vibrating again in her hand. The vibration became stronger and stronger so she let it go and starred at it while it was traveling in the room. Then she took a look at Kurtis and he was pale,drops of sweat were running down on his face.

"Okay Kurtis stop...you are going to faint..."She said concerned and felt blood in her mouth. She had bit her lip so hard that it started bleeding...but she didn't stop.

"Kurtis please..."she begged.

Kurtis opened his eyes and looked at her blood stained lip..._Why does she had to bit them that much?_He thought and then looked in her hazel eyes...

"Okay I'm stopping... Just keep it locked somewhere okay?"he asked her. This was destroying him mentally

"Yeah okay..."She said and walked out of the hall leaving a very upset Kurtis behind.

It was late in the night and Lara couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what happened in the morning...She left Kurtis and locked the Chirugai in her trophy room but she didn't want to train anymore...just think. She was turning in her bed when the alarm went off. That wasn't good...

"_Uh-oh that's not good,Kurtis do you hear me?" _she asked and ran towards her wardrobe where her dual pistols were.

"_Yeah! 10 mercenaries at the hall ,5 coming towards our rooms...you think you can handle them?"_he asked while he was searching for his ammo

"_Of course..."_Lara said and crept out off her room. She looked around and notice two of them standing at the end of the hallway _"that will be easy" _she said and slowly went behind them and pointed her guns on the back of their heads...They stayed still and Lara spoke

"Okay we are going to do it the easy way or the hard way you choose...I will ask questions and you will answer...if not I'm going to blow the head of each one of you...Am I clear?"she asked. She loved the way she handle some things but the way she handled mercenaries was her favourite...They nodded so that meant they would answer.

"Okay so who sent you here?"she asked as she pressed the guns harder at their necks as a reminder of their agreement.

"Amanda Evert"The one said.

"And Joachim Karel "the other one added

"Why did they sent you?"she asked pressing the guns harder..

"To kill you...Please don't hurt us..."the one said his voice was shaking...

"Thank you gentlemen. I strongly believe that your job here is done"She answered back as she hit their head and they fell unconscious. She took a look at the next hallway. No one was there "_Kurtis do you know where the other 3 are?" _she asked a bit concerned about Zip and Winston...

"_Just a min..."_ he answered back and he raised his hands,palms out ready to use his farsight. He traveled the corridor to Zips room and saw him holding a riffle a mercenary trying to make him let the gun. He went out off Zip's room and traveled to Winston's. Winston was holding a shotgun and then he shot the mercenary standing in front off him...Quickly Kurtis returned to his body and talked to Lara

"_One of them is trying to get Zip the other one is dead...Winston knows how to use a shotgun...I don't know about the third one..." _ He laughed when he thought Winston again. That old guy knew how to protect himself. And then he heard footsteps.

"_Lara Is that you?" _he asked cautiously

"W_hat?" _she asked back...she didn't understand what was going on

"_Someone is right outside my door...maybe the third mercenary...Go to Zip Lara he might need you..." _Kurtis stopped communicating with her and silently made his way to the door of his big room,weapon ready ,and opened the door. He looked outside and saw the mercenary walking towards Lara's hide out so he came out of the room and run to the mercenary and when he was finally behind him he pointed the gun at the back of his neck and he spoke.

"Don't you know it's not nice to sneak into someone's place in the middle of the night? " Kurtis asked and he pulled the trigger...

"Winston is going to kill you for the mess but you just saved me...Thanks..."Lara said obviously relieved that he has killed the mercenary before he found her.

"Anytime" he answered while he went back to his room walked towards his backpack and grabbed two silencers. Lara was waiting at the door somewhat curious of what he was doing. He tossed her the one silencer and they attached it at their guns.

"Okay do you think we can make it?" Lara asked quite uncertain. The circumstances weren't that good. They were 2 and the mercenaries 10...And then it hit her

"Kurtis use your mind tricks to reach Zip"

"Ooookay..." he said while he made connection with Zip.

"_Zip where are you?"_

"_What the...? Dude you scared me next time a warning would be very much appreciated..."_

"_Okay man but where are you?" _Kurtis asked impatiently

"_My room why?" _Zip asked keeping his riffle on his shoulder...

"_Just stay there then and don't move...we will take care of those guys"_A familiar voice said in his head. Lara's voice.

"_What the hell Lara now you own that kind of tricks too?" _He asked confused and trying to stay away from things that could possible make noise.

"_No I passed her through...Anyway stay there and don't move"_And with that Kurtis stopped communicating with him...

They walked down the corridor, opened slowly the door and made their way downstairs. They both crouched and got a cover when bullets passed inches from their heads. Kurtis was behind a sofa which was moved ,_maybe the mercs wanted to search the place and they moved the objects_ he thought and then stood still. He then stood up and looked around,3 mercenaries were trying to open a door right to the Tech room and that was his chance. He got up and shot them one by one..the one fell to the floor and the other two just turned around and looked at Kurtis...He fired the one mercenary between the eyes and before he could shoot the last one he saw the person falling on the floor unconscious..._What the hell?_ _oh where is Lara? _He thought and before he could reach her mentally she came out of the door the mercs were trying to open, in her hand was his Chirugai and it was full off blood...Kurtis ran quickly next to her and saw that she had a big cut on her belly..._Shit _ He thought and he caught her when she fell once again but this time she was conscious

"Trent you should teach me how to use that thing..."She said and looked into his azure eyes...

"You used it?What happened down there?"He asked concerned and looked around. No one was there it was all clear...

"Why don't you go down and see for yourself ?"she asked back and slowly stood to her feet...

Kurtis started walking down some stairs and looked in awe when he found himself in her trophy room...Dagger of Xian was there, an unknown mask , the Scion and some other strange things he had never seen or heard of before. He noticed a lot of bookcases and tones of books on them and then he stared at horror...Seven mercenaries were lying on the floor dead ,their necks were cut and blood was seeping from inside..._Lara did this with MY weapon? _He asked himself. He made his way back and found Lara sitting on the sofa...crying...She had enough..._"Can't they just leave me alone?i lost my best friend and tonight HE almost got killed...why am I so damn unlucky...everyone near me dies...and what about those guys down there?how can I sleep again knowing that their families are waiting for them and they will never go back?" _ such thoughts were passing her mind and Kurtis couldn't help but go sit next to her and offer his shoulder...After some time which seemed like eternity she tried to move away from him but he didn't let her...

"It wasn't your fault he got killed...and it was not your fault that they ended up the way they did. And believe me...i would prefer to get killed than see you get hurt..."He said slowly while looking into her hazel eyes...They were both lost when Zip got in the hall and brought them back to reality...

"Um mm guys...?"He asked and looked at Kurtis at the first place then at Lara...Winston then got in the hall too and saw Lara and Kurtis separating from each other. Lara stood up...and then they both looked in shock at the big cut on Lara's belly...They quickly ran to her and she said that she was okay. Kurtis got up and went to the kitchen and took a first aid kit that he found in a cupboard. He returned at the hall and took Lara's hand

"Come on it needs stitching" he said and looked at Zip. He was shaking and Kurtis could understand why. Zip was concerned for her and Winston too.

"I know how to stitch up!Zip calm down..."Kurtis said and pulled her with him back to her room before she could say a word..._It's gonna be a long night..._she thought...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay...i was researching on Elohim and Nephelim in order to go on with the story...I see that lots are visiting my story and I really appreciate it :) a review would also be very nice in order to see if I'm doing well...so please R&R :) ohhhhh and something I forgot to put on the other chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Tomb Raider characters/names/references to franchise storylines etc. . The plot is mine along with some characters I might use later. Wait... not all of the characters are owned by CD or EIDOS so I CAN MAKE KURTIS MINE :D nah just kidding ;P **

**on with the chapter then :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Confessions**

Lara was sitting on her bed looking around the room in order to avoid looking at the cut on her belly that Kurtis was stitching. He wasn't speaking and he looked angry...Well not just angry. He was furious and she couldn't understand why. Her eyes fell on the Chirugai and then to it's previous owner. How the hell could she use it? She didn't really cared because she liked that idea...But still the curiosity was burning her...and curiosity killed the cat...Then she remembered Amanda and Karel...These two would become a serious problem. She had to keep Winston and Zip safe._" I'm going to send Winston to Ireland tomorrow...Zip will have to help us..."_She thought. She started shaking like a fish out of water when thoughts about death came in her mind...Her thoughts were destructed by Kurtis who ,after a long time, spoke

"Lara please stay calm and for God's shake stay still. I don't want to do any mistake"

He was irritated. He tried to look only at her cut and not in her eyes...He felt weak when she was around him... and then a thought crossed his mind _"Tomorrow morning I'm going to teach her how to use that thing...or else I'll find her in pieces..." _

"Kurtis what the hell have I done and you are so angry with me?" Lara asked and though she wanted to scream this question she only whispered...

"Nothing..."he answered back when he finished stitching. He wasn't angry with her anyway...he was furious with Karel and that mad woman Amanda...

"Yeah now you convinced me...I want to know some things Kurtis...you didn't said anything yesterday about the fight...with Boaz..." she said while biting her lip...she didn't feel very comfortable with that conversation and Kurtis didn't really want to talk about it. But she had to know...Lara realized her mistake when he turned around...his azure eyes full of pain...

"When I gave you that boost Boaz came quickly towards me and her claws gave me that scar" He said while getting his T-Shirt off in order to show Lara his left hand. A huge scar starting from his shoulder and finishing at his wrist. Lara's jaw fell open...the first reason was the scar...and the second his body...she pushed the idea of it aside though...she had to concentrate...

"And what happened next...?" she quickly asked in order to make him go on.

"Then I fought her till I emptied enough magazines to kill her FIRST form...That butterfly like bitch jumped out of the first form and I had to fight again...again I used my old method run, fire, run, duck...till she fell down and I thought she was finished...Well that was and my biggest mistake...Never turn your back at your enemy if you are not sure if he is dead or not...She had a spear like arm and she gave me two huge scars...Here" he said showing her his back where Boaz's arm entered "and here"and he mentioned his abdomen where her spear exited..."and then I used my Chirugai to cut her head...but the pain didn't allow me to move and I fainted...When I woke up I was still in the arena and there was an explosion...I stood up and started making my way away from there but Marten found me and took me to...Karel" he paused. All these things he wanted to hide deep inside him came on the surface..."He tortured me and said to me that...you chose my death and that you didn't really cared about me...He was shape-Swifting into you and he tried to say to me that you were not real...but I knew you were I never believed him...and then one day he found that blond stupid bitch that said she knew you and they both left me there to suffer...I made my way out of there and here I am..."He said as he wore his blouse again...Lara was stunned...Her thoughts were about Karel and Amanda once again..._"I will find them and when I do I will kill them...i won't give that bitch a second chance...and Karel will suffer..Like Kurtis did" _

"Lara do you listen to me?" Kurtis asked worried …He kept on looking at her when she realized what was going on.

"What did you said?" She asked while trying to get calm again...

"I said you don't have to tell me anything about what happened back there...I read Karel's mind and I know...You did a great job Lara...and believe me it's not your fault he is not dead..." He said quickly when he read her mind...She was blaming herself once again...

"When I find them I will make them suffer..." she said under her breath so that she wouldn't be heard...and realized that she needed to bandage the stitches...but Kurtis was quicker and he was working again on her cut...When he finished he stood up took the medikit away in the bathroom and found Lara out in the balcony. He could feel her pain and fury...It was like they were connected...He walked out in the balcony and took a pack of cigars out of his pocket. He lighted one and went closer to her and then stood next to her...She turned and looked at him and saw the cigaret that was hanging from his lips. She didn't like that habit. She actually hated it so much that she avoided people who smoke. She took it away from his lips and threw it away.

"Hey I was smoking that you know..." He said but he didn't really cared about it. She looked up at his eyes again knowing that this time she would give in...

"Yeah I know...But I hate that habit...It kills a lot of people...And I don't want you dead..." She said but the last part of it came out as a whisper...Lara wasn't used to express her feelings and she wouldn't do that now...and Kurtis had the same trait but he couldn't stay away from her anymore...six years were too much for him to bear...He was sleeping in that cell thinking about her,he was suffering and he was thinking about her...everything was about Lara...he gently grabbed her wrist and looked once again in her eyes..."_Damn those hazel eyes..."_ he thought and pushed the thoughts aside.

"Lara what's wrong with you?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. She walked backwards and found herself stopped by the wall.

"Uuum what do you mean?Nothing's wrong..." _"Liar" _She quickly thought to couldn't understand what he meant really?The only thing she knew was that She wanted him and he wanted her. But she couldn't understand how he could still be in love with her after 6 years...It was a long time...

"Nothing's wrong? Lara you changed so much...not only physically but mentally too...Why are you in pain?Why are you always furious?Why don't you have that smile...that can make my heart get out of my chest?"

Lara was stunned. He just said that when she smiled his heart was beating like crazy?And then again she hadn't realized that she looked in pain...She was trying hard to hide it,but still he could see it. He was right,and she knew it...

"You never saw me smile...And...and...i lost too many beloved people in my life and...i...i can't do this anymore...my parents,Werner,you,Alistair...I just can't bare it anymore..."She finally said while fighting the tears away unsuccessfully...Her vision blurred and she started crying...Kurtis closed the distance between them and hugged her,guilt building inside him. She included him to those she lost...at her beloved persons as she said..."_That's more serious than I thought..."_He thought to himself and then he hugged her tighter...His right hand moved away from her waist and moved up to her chin and his thumb took away the tears under her eyes...She looked up knowing she couldn't avoid anything anymore and found his eyes...He leaned in till lips they were just inches apart and stopped. She opened her eyes to see him and understood that he was trying to get a grip and control himself...She was feeling the same thing anyway and without wasting time she kissed him gently. His hand fell again on her back and hugged her tighter,so much that she felt like she couldn't breath...he kissed her back passionately. He pushed her on the wall and kept on kissing her till they both needed air and broke the kiss...Kurtis moved away from her and tried to make his breath steady just like Lara.

"You...know...what?...If... I knew...that this...could happen...i would have done...it back in the Louvre...when I stole...that painting...Not that I cared...so much about it..."He joked as he tried to breath.

"You know...I cared...it was... a pain... in...the arse...to get it..."She joked back as she remembered the incident in the Louvre. She could smell his aftershave which was mixed with the smoke from the cigaret, and even though she didn't like smokers, that mix made him even more attractive...She went back into her room and looked around quickly in order to keep concentrate...one wrong move and she would kiss him again...and this time she wouldn't stop...She walked towards her bed and stood there looking at it. Kurtis walked closer hugged her again from behind,kissed the back of her neck and whispered in her ear "Goodnight Lara..."

Lara turned around ,looked at him and whispered a goodnight back...Kurtis stepped away,made his way to the door, opened it and got out of the room. He could still smell her scent,that sweet scent that made him want to go back into her room. But he kept on walking down the hallway till he found himself in front of his room. He opened it and stepped in closing the door behind him and sighting..._It's going to be a good night..._he thought as he jumped on his bed,put his hands under his head and looked at the ceiling...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe so I had a new review :) **

**gyikhu : thanks for reviewing :)... Yeah the first kiss is always sweet **

**Chapter 6 **

**Research**

_She was walking in the desert and felt like she couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to look around but she couldn't...something didn't allow her to. She kept on walking when she saw Putai,the shaman that saved her in Egypt back in 1999...So many years...and she looked the same..._

"_Putai how did I came here...How can you be here?" Lara asked curious. She wanted to run and hug her but she fell on the ground._

"_Lara you can't come any closer but you have to listen to me. I'm here to help..."Putai said quickly and looked in Lara's eyes. Lara had missed that look. That shaman always looked at Lara with such love..._

"_Why can't I come closer?How can you help?"Lara asked again so curious that she almost felt like a child._

"_You can't come any closer because I'm dead Lara my child...I came here to say to you what you must look for... " She said and stepped closer to Lara...Lara's eyes widened when she saw how much blood was on Putai's clothes..._

"_What happened to you?"Lara asked again..._

_Putai didn't answer and she didn't really want to say to Lara what happened...so she just kept on talking on the previous theme..._

"_You MUST search on Elohims ...That's when you will understand what the real Nephelims are...now go my child our time has ended..." she said as she started fading away._

"_Putai wait..."Lara got to her feet and started walking towards Putai when she heard her voice drifting away..._

"_He loves you Lara..." _

"_What?Who loves me?"she asked as she started running...She didn't know why she just ran..._

"_Kurtis..."Putai said as she disappeared _

* * *

><p>Lara opened her eyes and looked around. It was still dark and she couldn't see anything. She turned around and looked at the clock on the table next to her bed.<p>

"Six in the morning...well that's nice"she murmured as she got out of her bed and walked towards the huge bathroom. She stepped in it and looked at the mirror. She was tired...She actually looked like a dead man walking around...What an irony...she killed such things and now she was becoming one because she couldn't get enough sleep. Her thoughts went back some hours. When she kissed Kurtis she felt different,like nothing mattered,like everything was okay...But nothing was okay.

_Nothing is okay. A damn Nephelim is after me and that bitch sends mercenaries in my house. _She took her clothes off and stepped in the big shower. The water was very warm and she enjoyed the feeling of it...She always thought that the warm water melts away her concerns and calms her down. When she finished she ran out of the bathroom and in her big wardrobe. She put on her underwear quickly and then her jeans and a plain white T-Shirt. She didn't really cared about wearing shoes so she just walked barefoot. She got in the hallway and walked slowly on the tip of her toes. The others wouldn't appreciate it very much if they woke up in such an hour. Then curiosity hit her as she remembered Putai's words. _"You MUST search on Elohims...That's when you will understand what the real Nephelims are..." _her voice echoed in Lara's mind and then she remembered another sentence of their small "chat" _"He loves you Lara..." _

"_Lara you need to research. It's not time for love right now..." _Lara quickly thought as she got right outside Kurtis room. She stopped and looked at the door. She could get in see him sleep as he did with her and then go,but something was stopping her...what if he woke up while she was in there?

"_Pfffft to hell I'm going in, I don't care if he wakes up or not."_ She thought as she opened the door and got in. His room was smaller but it was as nice as hers. She looked in the room and saw things on the couch. Books to be exact. _"I didn't know he read books. He doesn't look like that..."_ She walked towards his bed and stopped. She didn't want to wake him up so she just stood there looking at him. His was peaceful and he looked like an angel. Loose strands of hair fell in his eyes and he was sleeping on his stomach. That's when she notice the big tattoo on his back. She saw it when she took care of his cut but never really looked what it was. She stepped closer in order to see better and realized that there were two tattoos. Two big and beautiful wings starting from his upper back , finishing at his lower. They looked very realistic._"That must have been painful..."_ She thought while looking at his back. Then after a minute she found herself walking towards the door and heading out of Kurtis room. She had to do research on the Elohim but she didn't know what that thing was.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later...<em>

"Nothing,nothing ohhh look NOTHING" she sighted she didn't expect that it would be so difficult to find something about the Elohim...She always find something. Her eyes fell on some Greek books. She quickly crossed the distance between her and the bookcase and grabbed a book. She smiled widely when she realized that there was the word Elohim with golden letters on it. She opened it and started reading.

"_The whole world is ruled by the God and his servants. His servants were called Elohim and were human-like creatures. They were the first creatures,along with the Sky and the Earth,to be created by God. They were connected to each other and each one of them had its name. It was said that people also called them "The Servants of Light".When they saw the daughters of man they wanted to have them and they got with them,without permission from God." _

Lara stopped reading. _So the fallen ones were not angels but Elohim..._she thought to herself continuing with the book.

"_The Elohim had children with the daughters of man. These kids were the Nephelims, awful monsters with no fillings. They were eating humans if they were not pleased with things humans gave them." _

"I can imagine Karel eating someone...though it's gross but anyway..."she whispered to herself as the book she held fell from her hand and fell open on another page. This page was saying more about the Elohim.

"_The leader of the 201 Elohim was Semiazas .But they couldn't stay together so they split up in small groups with leaders .Their leaders where : Arathak ,Kimbra , Sampsani , Danael , Samiel ,Ioamiel , Hohariel , Ezekiel , Batriel , Sathiel , Atriel , Tamiel , Barakiel , Ananthia , Thoniel , Ramiel , Aseal , Rakiel, and Touriel. Each one them controlled 10 Elohim .All the Elohim taught something new at the humans. Azael though was the one who taught people how to make guns and use them,How to make jewelry and so on." _she read out loud in Greek. She heard the door and looked up to see Kurtis standing at the door.

"Don't you think is a bit early to study books?It's only 10 in the morning..."He said as he made his way in the library and sat next to Lara.

"Well we must do some research if we want to kill Karel. I found some interesting things in here...but they are in Greek." She told him and he took the book away from her hand opened it and read the same things Lara was reading a few minutes ago.

"Indeed interesting..."he said when he handed her the book back. She looked him surprised.

"You know Greek? " She asked him while getting up and walking back at the bookcase to get the other 2 books she saw.

"Yeah, it's a nice language,it's just a bit difficult..."He said and got up getting closer to her. When she turned around she almost bumped into him. She hadn't seen him getting so close.

"Sorry..." she whispered and tried to get pass him but he didn't allow her to.

"What? " Lara asked a bit irritated now. She didn't do anything wrong...Did she?

He took the books away from her hands and placed them on the desk,then he looked at her. Her eyes were killing him. He wanted to get lost in her soul and stay there for ever.

"I know you got in my room..."he slowly said to her as he leaned closer to her.

"Is that bad? " She asked back while she tried to pull herself together. She was giving in like last night.

"No,not at all..."He said as he kissed her neck. She lost her senses and began losing her mind. The stronger part of her mind was saying to her to pull back take the books and leave, but the other part said a different story. She just wanted to hug him and stay in his arms for ever. And then she heard a knock on the door...

"_There is a God..." _She thought and they both got away from each other. Kurtis returned at the desk and took the books in his hands. Lara was already at the library's door talking with Zip.

"Zip do me a favor...I want you to search everything about the Elohim and Nephelim. Can you do that?"She asked as quickly as possible.

"Sure girl no problem...If I find anything I'll let ya know..." he said and left for the Tech room .

"Are you going to read all these books alone? " She asked looking at Kurtis now.

"Well why not?It's going to be fun..." he answered to her a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

"Then you'll need help. Two pairs of eyes are better than one..." Lara said and she saw a huge smile getting all over his face.

* * *

><p>Later the same day...<p>

"Ohhh come on... Nothing exist in these books...The only thing we are given is what they were and their history...Pfffft"Lara said as she left the book fall from her hands. They were searching for hours without result and she became frustrated. Kurtis took her hand and looked at her. He wanted to make her feel happy but didn't know how.

"Lara relax. We will find something..."He finally whispered in her ear and then they both raised their head as they heard Zip yelling from the Tech room. Lara and Kurtis quickly ran downstairs and got in the Tech room.

"What is it?" Lara asked out of breath...She sat down on the floor and Kurtis followed her.

"Okay I have bad news and good news. What do ya want to hear first?" he asked as he stopped writing on his computer.

"Good news first please..."Lara and Kurtis said together...

"Okay good news Is that I found the only way to destroy a Nephelim...You guys need to find three shards...and something called The Sanglyph "He said and looked at them. Their eyes became dark as they looked at each other...They needed the Periapt Shards and the Sanglyph...That was not good...Lara left them behind in the Strahov...The day she destroyed the Sleeper, all she wanted was all this Nephelim issue to get finished so she didn't really believe what she heard.

"Tell me you didn't left them in there when the explosion occurred..." Kurtis begged her as he understood what she had in her mind...

"I'm sorry Kurt...I left them behind...all of them..."She apologized when she saw the look on his face...

"Uuum so two good news for you guys...The shards were found in the Strahov and police took them to a museum...The Sanglyph too..."Zip finally said . Lara's face became cheerful, a smile appeared on her face.

"Great...So Zip you know what to do..."She said as she got out of the room leaving for her bedroom.

"Two tickets for Prague then?" he asked curious. Lara usually worked alone so he had to ask if Kurtis was going with her but not directly.

"Of course! Thank you Zip you are a star..." She shouted at him as she went up to prepare. A long journey awaited them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Old memories...**

The plane Lara and Kurtis were on landed in Ruzine's airport after a long time. When they got out of it Lara's feet ached. Their heads were spinning like crazy. "_Last time I was here I was chased by the authorities,a Nephelim, a demon hunter and a God damned alchemist...Now I'm once again chased by a crazy Nephelim and Amanda...That's great..._ " Lara thought as they got their luggage's and exited the airport...Kurtis squeezed her hand and passed her his thoughts _"Relax...besides we are here only for business..." _She wondered if there was any way she could have her mind only for herself but obviously she couldn't. She didn't argue though...She enjoyed the fact that Kurtis cared about her. They were lucky enough to see that a motorbike was waiting outside of the airport. A young man was standing near it having the keys in his hand _"I'll have to thank Zip for that..." _Lara thought as she stepped closer and looked at the man. He was tall,blonde with green eyes and he was kinda handsome. Kurtis didn't like her last thought and swallowed a very bad comment. _"Then they say about men. When they see nice men they always have their jaws drop...What the hell am I thinking...Lara would never do that..."_he thought and before he could talk the blonde guy spoke.

"Hello I believe you are Mr Trent and Ms Croft . You rented that bike? " He asked. To their surprise his English were very good.

"Yes that's us..." Lara finally said impatient. She wanted that bike,and she wanted it now.

"Here is the key...Please return it in one piece...it's very expensive..." The blonde guy said as he placed the keys in her hand. He turned around and left quickly. She looked at the motorcycle in front of her...a white Ducati Streetfighter S was standing in front of her.

"I think I'm in love with that bike. I will take it back to Surrey no doubt"she whispered

"And I thought you were in love with me..."Kurtis joked. He wanted to tease her a bit. It made him laugh.

"I never said that..." she joked back and jumped on the bike.

"Are you coming or not? "She asked while laughing at his face. They had a long way to the Strahov.

* * *

><p>"Well I have to admit it hasn't changed a bit..." Lara said when they arrived. The same old creepy building she was in so many years ago. Well it was tore apart from the explosion but still it was as spooky as it was the first time she saw it. She got of the bike and felt shivers go down her spine. She hated that feeling,sometimes it meant danger some others that she just disliked the place she was...That time was both. She opened her back pack and took out her holsters along with her dual pistols. It was a miracle that she had Zip...He always planted small thinks in her bag to prevent the x-ray lasers from noticing the guns she always hid in the bag."Zip just earned a raise in his salary" she said out loud and Kurtis looked at her curious.<p>

"What?"he asked after holstering his own gun under his coat.

"Nothing..."Lara bit her lip...She saw a door and opened it. She got in the building and remembered how awful it was in there. She didn't feel safe. Her instinct was very annoying. She kept on walking till she got at the door were the Bio Research facilities started...memories floated in her mind. Kurtis had the same thoughts. He had been spying her before he locked her in the airlock. But that was the only good thing he could think about this place. Slowly they opened the door and stepped in. Before the could say a word a patient from the Sanitarium appeared in front of them. His hands were wrapped around his body and he was pale. He didn't seem to bother with them though he just looked around like lost. Lara took out her guns and pointed them at him. Kurtis looked at her knowing what she was ready to do and stopped her.

"He is not dangerous...He is one patient I saw in the Sanitarium...I'm very surprised that he is still alive..." he said sceptically...He thought all the experiments were dead after all those years.

"Someone is still running the place...We have to be careful..."Lara said while holstering her guns again. She had a very bad feeling about these things. She kept on walking and found herself in the garden when she first met Muller. The plants were still alive to her surprise and they seemed different like they have grown up differently...Suddenly a very loud noise echoed in the garden and they both looked up in shock. She unholstered her guns and waited while Kurtis took out his gun and the Chirugai started spinning in circles. Out of nowhere a huge mutant dog came in the garden and started running towards them. They didn't have time to talk they just fired as quickly as possible and to their surprise the mutant fell down dead. Or so they thought so...after a short moment the dog sat up and looked Lara in the eyes._"That's not good..."_Lara thought as she started firing again. The dog run towards her this time and fell on her. She fell back and started fighting it of when she saw Kurtis trying to take it away from her but that had no use. After a brief moment she felt pain in her right arm. Kurtis looked desperate while that thing was still on Lara. He couldn't do anything because he would hurt Lara but to his surprise Lara finally pushed it away from her and shot it between it's eyes. Nothing happened. Kurtis looked at the dog with fury. They both raised their guns and shot the dog when Kurtis realized that the Chirugai was next to Lara and a thought crossed his mind.

"Lara the Chirugai. Cut it's head now..." he shouted to her and run at the dog. He kept on firing when he saw the Chirugai cutting the dog's head off. He jerked his head up and looked at Lara who seemed shocked. She had a huge scratch on her right arm. She fell to her knees and tried to breath steady...She had seen that mutant dog before...And it was long ago...She pushed the thoughts aside. She started feeling dizzy and her vision began to blur. She didn't even realized it when Kurtis took her hand and talked to her. He checked her arm and took out a first aid kit. Lara was still unconscious when he wrapped her arm with some bandages. He sat there waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later... <em>

Her head was spinning and she could still feel dizzy. She was to lazy to open her eyes but she did anyway. She looked around and realized she was still in the garden they fought that dog. Before she could say a word a hand took hers and she looked up to see those blue hypnotizing eyes looking back at her.

"Thanks..." she said while trying to get sit.

"You are welcome...Don't do that again..."he said concerned. She had scared him to death.

"What have I done?"Lara asked back. When she saw his face she bit her lip.

"For falling unconscious for an hour...You scared me! Don't do that again... " he said and kissed her gently. She felt dizzy again but this time she didn't want this to end. Her hands got wrapped around his neck and then she was pushed back down on the ground. He kissed her again so tenderly that she thought the kiss they shared could not be better but she changed her mind when his tongue slipped in her mouth...She wanted all of him...but she had to come back to reality and realize that they were in a fortress. "_To hell...i want to enjoy this..."_The thought was in her mind all the time. When they broke for air he looked in her eyes. He leaned in again and kissed her neck making her shiver from pleasure. But they didn't have enough time for this so he tried to force his own shelf to reality. When he did,he stood up, took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"We have to move...Look the dog came from there..."he said and pointed at a hole in a wall. Lara stepped closer and looked inside. It was just an empty hallway. She stepped in followed by Kurtis and kept on moving till she saw a door. She opened it and looked inside. The room appeared to be a morgue,surgical tools were on plates but what caught her eye were some men, mercenaries from the look of their clothes and equipment. "_We have to be careful of the mercenaries now. We don't want to get their attention." _ She thought to Kurtis who gave a nod for reply. She closed the door and started running down the hallway. She stopped when she came face to face with another door. Again she opened it a few inches and looked inside. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw the woman standing behind a computer. Her hair was short,she was blonde,tall,and she was wearing black clothes. "_Amanda?" _Lara closed the door again and looked behind her. Kurtis wasn't there._"Where the hell is he?Kurtis?Kurtis do you hear me? " _She thought while she walked back from were she came. She was concerned but before she could ask him where he was again his thoughts were already in her mind_"Lara get out of there now...Amanda knows we are here...Come out from where we got in. I'm waiting outside...I stayed behind and heard the mercenaries talk...It's a trap..." _

"_Okay..." _She run towards the hole they came from and got back at the garden. The Chirugai was on the floor so she grabbed it and continued running. It was a moment after she made it out safely when she heard a loud _BANG _and saw the whole place behind her explode...She kept on running and found Kurtis on the motorcycle. She wouldn't argue with him about who would drive so she jumped on the bike behind him and he started the engine before she could think of anything. She took a look at the ruined fortress before the bike turned at a corner and heard police coming closer. To her relief she will never see the Strahov or anything made from it again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay yeah I know what you are thinking ( I talk about those who read my fanfic ) DELAY … I have a good reason though...my research is going great and i can't stop reading...anyway this chapter is romantic ( only romance in here ) and the next one is both romantic and adventurous soooooooooooo please if someone reads this BE PATIENT AND I WILL MAKE A NICE TOMB full of traps,boulders, blades undead warriors and so on...please review it always helps me and cheers me up :) **

**THANKS TO :**

**el-lumine for the reviews :D here are some cookies, a cup of tea and a virtual hug :D**

**gyikhu: for the reviews , the support and for the ideas here are some cookies for you too,a cup of coffee (you are a busy friend ;P ) and a virtual hug :D**

**and to those who read my stories but don't review I give some chocolate bars :)**

**Ohhhhhhhhh and I forget to add that small detail...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Tomb Raider characters/names/references to franchise storylines etc. . The plot is mine along with some characters I might use later. Wait... not all of the characters are owned by CD or EIDOS so I CAN MAKE KURTIS MINE :D nah just kidding ;P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Karel looked around, knowing that the police could be there at any second. He was untouched from the explosion and he knew Lara had seen him in that room..."Better say she saw Amanda..."He whispered as he made his way in the ashes...The only thing that remained from the Strahov after the explosion. He looked down and saw one of his mercenaries..."You humans break so easily..."he said as he watched the fire burning the bodies...A broad smile appeared on his face. He started walking in the alley on his left. The thoughts were running in his head. First of all Amanda didn't know who he really was and he had to tell her...explain to her...He liked Amanda. At first when he first had seenher some months ago he thought she was weak, another human that he could use for his own benefits and then kill her. But everything had changed later. Her determination and her evil plans made him realize that he wasn't the only one having such plans. But that wasn't the only thing that made him want her. She was smart, pretty and above all they had the same goals. He got out of the alley and looked at the main street...no one was passing by so he kept on walking like nothing happened back there. After a while he heard a car. He turned around and looked at a limousine's door open.

"Are you coming?" Amanda asked and a smile got over her face. She knew he wouldn't really walk all the way back at their didn't talk, he just looked at her and felt his heart beat faster for a moment. He got in the car and Amanda made a quick move signaling to the driver to start driving...He kept on looking at her, scanning her from head to toe and smiled. Amanda saw his smile and after a moment the curiosity made her ask.  
>"Why are you smiling?" Her tone a bit irritated by his look.<br>"I was just thinking about our next move..." He lied. He didn't want her to know what he was thinking.  
>"Sooo what is our next step...?" She asked excited about it.<br>"We will..."he started telling his plan as the car was getting to its destination...

* * *

><p>Kurtis was still driving the bike but the cold weather was unbearable for both Lara and Kurtis. Lara's hands were wrapped around Kurtis' waist and her body was pressed against his. She felt awkward for a moment. She liked the current situation but she couldn't understand why she felt that strange. His scent drove her crazy. As they were driving down the street she looked at the beautiful trees that were planted on each side of the road...<em>"What a nice city...But full of unwanted memories..."<em>She thought and allowed herself enjoy that moment...besides how many times she had been on the same motorcycle with Kurtis? As they made it to the National Museum of Prague she saw how beautiful it was. The garden in front of it was big and trees were planted around it. The building itself was magnificent _"A piece of art" _Lara thought as they passed outside of it. That was the time she noticed the police cars outside of it and the yellow tape around the building. She looked at Kurtis ready to ask what happened but he was quicker.  
>"Someone took the shards...And the Sanglyph while we were at the Strahov...Lara are you sure you saw Amanda in there?" He asked as he made his way to a hotel nearby. He stopped the motorcycle and turned around to look at her. Lara could not believe what she had heard...<br>"I saw...oh God..."She said as she understood what had happened...They had been totally tricked...  
>"Okay what happened?" he asked and got off the bike. He looked curious and concerned at the same time.<br>"It wasn't Amanda...It was Karel...he shape-swifted in order to trick us while Amanda stole the shards and the Sanglyph...Damn it..." she whispered when she realized that they were not alone on the pavement where they were standing after they had got off the bike. He took her hand and looked at her. His azure eyes burnt her insides and before she could say a word he hugged her, a tender hug full of love. After a moment she stepped away and looked at him again.  
>"Let's get in. We are going to freeze out here..."she said when she remembered the weather again.<br>"Yeah let's go..." he said as he guided her in the hotel. The hotel was warm and incredibly plain but it seemed nice.  
>"I am going to get a room..."Kurtis said and went at the reception.<p>

Lara's thoughts were going like crazy. _"I need some holidays...Maybe in an island or something...maybe I could take Kurtis with me...if we make it out of this..."_she thought while looking at him. She really wanted to be with him and she really needed a break. Saving the world was the only thing she had been doing since...well...ever _"Maybe Winston and Zip can go somewhere too...They are tired"_...Her thoughts got interrupted when Kurtis returned. He was holding a card, probably the key for the room.  
>"Room 242...It's big enough for both of us..." Kurtis said as he handed her the card. They started walking towards the stairs and made their way to the second floor. The hallway had a cream-colored carpet and the walls were painted white. Lara was impressed at how warm it was inside. She didn't realize that they were right outside of the room when Kurtis grabbed her hand and pulled her back.<br>"Lara...come on this is the room...What's wrong with you?" He asked concerned. She looked lost and the truth was that she was lost in her thoughts.  
>"Oh...yeah...sorry..."she whispered and opened the door with the card. Kurtis knew something was wrong. But he didn't want to push her. She would say to him on her own...<p>

* * *

><p><em>One hour later...<em>

"Lara, your phone is ringing..."Kurtis called from the other room. Lara had avoided him for an hour because she felt weird again. She was in the bathroom the whole time trying to stay away from him as long as possible.

"Answer it Kurt..." She answered and grabbed a towel. Meanwhile Kurtis answered the phone.  
>"Hey Lara..."Zip said quickly. He sounded concerned but at the same time happy.<br>"Hey Zip, Lara's in the bathroom. What happened?" Kurtis asked. He really wanted to know why Zip was happy...  
>"Hey Kurtis...I heard about a museum breaking in, in Prague and called to see if you two are involved in this." he said between laughs. <em>"What the hell?"<em> Kurtis thought and switched the television on. A reporter was speaking about the breaking in.  
>"Yeah I just saw the broadcast...By the way why are you laughing?" Kurtis asked as Lara got in the room. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans, her hair was wet from the shower she had. She looked beautiful.<br>"The reporter was speaking awful English...Anyway forget the shards and the Sanglyph...I have news for you...The Lux Veritatis order made a tomb and hid a sword in it. That sword was used by the Angel Michael. I don't have information about him or about the sword but it's the only sure way to defeat a Nephelim once and for all..." he said and Kurtis looked at Lara who obviously couldn't wait for Kurtis to give her the phone so she wore a headset and heard what they were talking about. "Time to raid a tomb then..." she said giving Kurtis an amused look.  
>"Where is that tomb Zip?" Kurtis asked. His answer wasn't what Kurtis expected.<br>"Egypt... Guys I have to go. I'll call ya two tomorrow to tell ya if I have anything new. Bye" he said and hunged up.  
>"Kurtis...?" she asked as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail.<br>"Yes Lara?" he answered knowing what was wrong right now. Egypt was the last place Lara wanted to go. But she was also afraid about Kurtis. Would he be able to keep up?  
>"Hmm Egypt...booby traps all over, blades coming out of walls...undead warriors around...sounds like fun...but..." she said and looked around in the room. She remembered those days in Egypt...When the pyramid had collapsed on her...When her old self had died. Kurtis read her mind. He wanted to know what had happened back then...and he saw it...Von Croy offering help and before she could use it, him disappearing. He was glad Von Croy was dead because if he was still alive he would have killed him with his own hands for what he did. He stepped closer to her trying to find a way to comfort her. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't step away because even if her mind screamed at her to move, her feet just denied it.<br>"Tell me what hurts you Lara...you can trust me..."he whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>"I told you Kurtis...It's that...my life is dangerous...I got a friend killed...I don't want you to die too...that's what I wanted to ask you...Will you be able to keep up?" she asked as she stepped away from him and sat on the bed. Its blankets were a warm cream color and the sheets where white. She tried to concentrate on that but she had no success. Her thoughts and Kurtis were driving her insane. She didn't care that she would go back in Egypt. She just didn't like the idea of Kurtis going with her...Kurtis stepped in front of her and knelt down looking into her hazel eyes.<br>"I won't die...I can keep up. Besides I'm a Lux Veritatis. My ancestors built the place...I can use my powers to stop the traps but that won't be fun... "he said and stroked her cheek. He stood up and made his way to the couch. He picked up his mobile phone and looked at the hour.  
>"It's late...Why don't you get some rest?" he asked her without looking at her.<br>"Okay...Goodnight..."she said and allowed herself to calm. Shivers were going up and down her spine so she got under the blankets and buried her face in the soft pillows. Within minutes she was asleep…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there :D I was busy this weak sorry for the delay... **

**Thanks to:**

**gyikhu for the review :D and the support :)**

**el-lumine : also for the review :D**

**Jessica151294:Our new friend :D Thanks for the review I really appreciate it :D**

**I will try to update sooner...Again no action in this...sorry but the truth is that I'm not that good with action...please enjoy :) a REVIEW is always appreciated :D**

**Chapter 9 **

Kurtis looked at the TV and thought for a second...Lara had been sleeping for over an hour...Should he get into Lara's mind and see her dream? Yeah, he would do it...Besides she wouldn't understand a thing. He looked at her peaceful figure and sighed. He loved her a lot. He always had her on his mind and wanted to know she was okay. He wanted her from the first time he had looked at her in the "Cafe Metro" in Paris. Even before that. He remembered the reporter announcing her death and how he had reacted at that...He didn't even know her but he liked her. Then again there she was lying in a bed sleeping so peacefully that anyone would believe she was an angel and she was his. "She is my angel..."he thought and let another sigh escape his mouth. He stood there for several minutes trying to decide if he should see what she was dreaming but a second later he heard her whisper...  
>"No...Kurtis..." That helped him decide. Carefully he let his mind read hers and he got shocked from what he saw...or better to say felt. Pain and agony were her main feelings...He wouldn't do anything. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just couldn't...He couldn't help but wonder why she felt that way...But his question was answered when a picture formed in his mind...<br>_He was on the floor in an arena...He had lost too much blood and something came closer to him. Karel stood in front of him. But he was different. He had scars all over his body and...wings. Two black wings without feathers..._  
>"No..."she whispered again and sweat formed on her forehead...He had to wake her up.<br>"KURTIS" She screamed as her eyes flew open and she felt her heart beat fast. Kurtis went close to her and hugged her whispering to her that everything was alright.

"No it's not alright...It's not alright..."she sobbed and let her tears roll down on her cheeks. Kurtis quickly stroked her cheek, swiping off the tears. Her eyes scanned his face and she let a sigh escape her lips as she hugged him more. He kept on whispering...He didn't believe that one day he would try to comfort someone that way...He was never good with it. Lara raised her head and looked into his blue eyes. Slowly she kissed him and her hands got locked around his neck. He kissed back but then stopped and hugged her again .Then she heard him whisper.  
>"I will never leave you Lara. I promise..."<br>She didn't want to destroy the moment. She just slipped under the sheets again and Kurtis followed. He hugged her with one hand and she quickly found herself drifting to sleep.  
>"I love you Lara..." he whispered slowly...<em>"I really do..."<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in Prague...<br>Karel was sitting at a big chair looking at the fireplace. He couldn't believe that there were more things than the Shards and the Sanglyph that could destroy him...Well destroy a Nephelim. He wasn't a Nephelim at all. No he wasn't. He was the Angel of death,he was Devil himself. He scanned the room with his gray eyes and his eyes fell on a book in the bookcase across the room. He stood up and made his way to the bookcase and grabbed the book. It's leather cover was almost destroyed but he could still see the big golden letters that formed the words : "Lilith".He closed his eyes and sighed...Yeah he remembered Lilith. She was beautiful with great powers. Her skin was pale and her blonde,shoulder-length hair was a perfect combination with her blue eyes. He opened his eyes again and placed the book back where it was. He didn't need to read that book. He remembered everything with the tiniest detail.  
><em>God had said to his "servants" to create Adam. They had created Adam and with him , a place full <em>_of innocence and love. They had created plants and animals and allowed Adam name them as he wanted. That's what God had wanted so the Elohims had to obey. But the Elohims could also create what they wanted always with the permission from God. They had seen how miserable Adam became of being alone so they hypnotized him in order to make a new creature from him to keep him company. Indeed they had created Lilith ,an amazing creature with body and soul just like Adam but with great powers. Samael,the Angel of Death saw the new creature. Of course he was against those creatures but he couldn't resist Lilith. Her beautiful body and face had made him feel different. He was expelled and had to live on earth, so God couldn't make him stop thinking about Lilith. He had the right to do whatever he had liked. He had been watching her every day that passed and he had realized that he like her. One day while he had been"stalking" her she went against God. Her selfish thoughts and her evil plans had made her threaten God who ordered the Elohims to show her the way out of Paradise. When she was on earth at Babylona she acted selfish. She cared only for herself and for no one else. The result was that people killed each other sometimes for no reason. Samael was impressed. He liked her a lot and he wanted her as his Queen of the underworld. He took the form of a man and made her fall for him. He couldn't die but she would one day...  
><em>"And she did die..." Karel whispered and allowed a tear to roll down on his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and his thoughts returned back at Amanda. She looked like Lilith so much. Her appearance and her mind where alike. He wanted her...But how would he tell to her that he loved her...He stood next to the fireplace and looked at the clock. It was late and he had to rest.  
>"We have a long journey ahead of us"he whispered as he walked to the door.<em>"A long journey..."<em>

* * *

><p>Lara woke up in the morning and looked around in the room. She blinked some times in order to make her vision less blurry and saw a hand around her. She turned around and looked at Kurtis. He was still sleeping. Loose strands of hair fell in his face. <em>"He looks adorable..."<em>she thought and smiled. A smile that faded when she heard him whisper.  
>"I look adorable...Hmm that was a nice thought..."<br>"I want my...Oh who am I kidding..."Lara murmured and bit her lip. She had to be careful with her thoughts...  
>"So what are we doing today?" he asked and rubbed his eyes with his hands.<br>"We call Zip and tell him to make the usual arrangements..." Lara whispered. She didn't know why she just did.  
>"Lara are you afraid of going there?"he asked as he got off the bed. He didn't believe she was scared but what if she was?The lack of an answer made him understand what was wrong. She was indeed afraid.<br>"Lara...I'm here...you don't have to worry about anything..."  
>"I know Kurt...I know..." she replied and stood up. She needed a shower...now...<em><br>One hour later...  
><em>"Hello Zip" Lara greeted her friend and heard someone shouting from the other line...  
>"Shh Winston...Hey Lara..."He replied and Lara smiled...The were fighting...again...<br>"Do you have anything for me? " she asked and looked at Kurtis. She handed him a headset so that he would listen to what they were saying.  
>"Yep look this Angel was send from God to destroy the Nephelims. So you can use his sword for that. Only someone send from God can use the sword. You need Kurtis about that. Hi Kurtis..." he answered and laughed.<br>"Dude how did you know..?" a surprised Kurtis asked...  
>"Never-mind...Anyway you will come back in England and then you will go to Egypt. I need to give you some things...Then a helicopter will take you in Egypt at the exact spot...Oh Winston come on..." he shouted angry. Lara smiled again...Kurtis looked at her confused but he didn't ask anything.<br>"Lara gotta go...I say it to you again first ENGLAND THEN EGYPT...Got that?Bye!" He shouted again and hanged up.  
>"Back in England then..." she smiled started walking towards the wardrobe leaving a confused Kurtis starring at her.<p> 


End file.
